Obsession
by pandas'n'kisses
Summary: Her beauty was too great. Her scent was too intoxicating. He simply couldn't let her go. She was meant to be his. No matter what the cost.


A/N: Heads up Hinata's mother is alive in this fic. This is a little different from my other stories. I really really really really hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any naruto charecters. *sniff* *goes and sobs in corner*

* * *

><p><strong>Again<strong>

My dainty fingers chilling to the touch brushed the doorknob.

Not surprisingly a bolt of electricity was sent through me and my body began convulsing in unimaginable ways.

After several seconds that seemed like hours my violent shaking had been reduced to only twitching. For the 16th time (not that I was counting I placed my palms on the damp floor and readied myself for another go. To my dismay my arms and legs began to quiver.

Not yet I still needed to try even though I knew I wouldn't succeed. Desperately I attempted to put the remainder of my strength into pushing myself up to no avail.

Moments later they gave out.

_Damnit_

Helplesness and despair gnawed at the inside of my stomach. I can feel the pressure building in my eyes.

_I want to cry. _

_I really do._

The only thing holding the flood of tears back is my pride. If not for that I would have given in months ago. I want to blame my stubborness on genetics but sadly I do not have the luxury. Both my mother and father are spineless cowards with not a shred of honor. In fact their cowardice was partially the reason for my current predicament.

But there is also another reason for my tenacity.

I grit my teeth willing the tears back.

I will not give **him** the satisfaction.

_I refuse to let him win._

Instead I settle for curling into a ball on the damp floor.

Pathetic I know.

I lay there trying to block out the constant drip drop of the leaky pipes beside me. Along with the disheartening thoughts racing through my brain. _Am I really going to die here in a dinky old shack, drench in my own bodily fluids._

The creak of the door and the tiny stream of light shake me from my thoughts. My eyes narrow into slits and a scowl forms on my lips at the form.

_Hello love how's my little hinahime doing._

In response I swig a bout of saliva in my mouth before aiming it at his face. He only grins not even bothering to remove the drool trickling down his cheek.

_Bastard_

_My my aren't we feisty today hinahime._

He locks his eyes with mine while stooping down to my level as I am still on the ground. I keep his gaze determined to show him I am not afraid.

Though on the inside I am quivering from fear I will not let him see.

He frowns and I do not know whether to be relieved or terrified that he got the message. His hand twitches and I tense expecting him to lash out. To my relief and dismay he simply runs a hand through his blazing hair before slowly lifting himself up and walking away. I then realize this visit was not to torment me nor to persuade me of his sick version of undying love.

This was only to see if I had broken.

I felt a strange sense of smug satisfaction knowing that he had fallen for my facade.

But I knew deep down.

_I was close._

_So close to breaking._

I could almost feel the crack forming in my determination.

_Before leaving he threw me a glance not full of malice or irritation but one of pity._

_He not coming for you._

**_Snap_**

A strangled cry erupted from my body as I leapt towards him.

The tiny trickle of light left the room and darkness enveloped me once more as he quickly he shut the door leaving me to ineffectively scream to my hearts content.

I mustered up all my strength and slammed my fist into the wall sending a wave of pain through my arm. A stream of curses flew from my mouth as I cradled my injured hand. I dropped to the floor pissed at myself for losing my temper.

_One sentence_

Five simple words had shattered my resolve.

_**He's not coming for you**._

I dropped my head to my knees as a lone tear slid down my dirt caked cheek.

Muttering miserably to myself I quickly swiped it away.

_Sasuke if your listening._

_Do you remember what you told me years ago._

_*Flashback*_

* * *

><p>Two young children the around the age of 6 sat in a field. Just sitting ,there was no talking, playing or laughing. None of the usual antics a normal child would particiapate in. Just silence. They sat perfectly content in this silence until the shyer of the two gathered up enough courage to ask a question.<p>

_S-sasukekun_

The boy threw the other a glance to show he was paying attention.

_W-why is it t-that your w-well I dont k-know ummm._

_Just spit it out already._

The girl frowned but continued netherless. Filling her pale cheeks with air she spoke.

_I j-just wanna know w-why your nicer to m-me t-than the other girls._

Sasuke's eyesbrow's knitted together a look of pure concentration plagueing his face. After a few moments he answered slowly.

_Well_

The girl looked up at him expectantly.

_It's cause the other girls are ferocious wolves and your just a bunny._

_A bunny_ she questioned tilting her head in confusion.

He nodded seriously.

_Yeah and we both know that wolves eat bunnies._

She nodded in understanding but pouted at the same time.

_So I get e-eaten._

_Dont interrupt. _

_S-sorry_

_I'm an elephant cause elephants are big and awesome._

_But S-sasuke your not f-fat._

_Shhhhh_

_S-sorry_

He glared while continuing.

_So the big elephant can sit on the wolves with his big elephant butt and save the bunny. _

Sasuke smiled content with his explanation.

_S-sasukekun_

_what_

_I-i dont get it._

Facing her he sighed.

_Look most girls out there are monsters. I stick with you because I gots to protect you from them cause your different from them._

_O-oh_

He rolled his eyes before returning to his original position.

_S-sasukekun_

_what_

_D-oes that mean y-you like m-me._

A blush spread over his face.

_I guess_

A bright smile spread over hers.

_A-also Sasukekun._

_You like t-tomatoes r-right?_

_Duh_

_Do e-elephants eat t-tomatoes._

_Stupid_

* * *

><p>If you can hear me.<p>

If you even care anymore.

_I'll protect you._

I just want you to know.

_I promise_

Your a liar.

_Stupid_

A big fat liar.

_Damnit Sasuke where are you?_

* * *

><p>AN: Please review or I wont update. Mwahahahahahah


End file.
